Just What I Need
by BeeBee21
Summary: What if there never was an Instant Star? What if Jude was always in and out of jail, and now her adopted uncle Darius has to watch over her? What will happen when she meets top produce Tommy? The summary sucks but it gets better trust me.


Just What I Need

_**Just What I Need**_

_**There never was an instant star Tommy's still a producer at G majors producing Karma. Darius is Jude's adopted uncle. Jude has no family except for Sadie but they don't talk much. Jude's been in and out of jail and is on her last warning and now living with Darius so he can keep an eye on her.**_

Tommy-Man if I have to hear Karmas whining one more time I swear I'm gonna lose it.

(_Tommy notices a girl he had never seen before who was wearing a tightend shirt and black shorts with loose blond curls showing a guy how to dance a salsa song__**) **_

Tommy-Wow whos that? (_I think I must have said that out loud or he knows what im thinking because Kwest is smiling at me)_

Kwest-Man that girl is off limits

Tommy-Why? And who even is she?

Kwest-That's Darius's adopted niece Jude man if I were u id stay away.

Tommy-I wasn't even thinking about doing anything. So what is she doing here exactly??

Kwest-I don't know exactly D wont tell me all I know is shes working here as the new janitor.

Tommy-Cool well catch you later I have to suffer hours with the biggest drama queen known to man kind.

(_They both laughed until Tommy seen Jude dancing seductively to the salsa music)_

Kwest-_(laughing)_Man go to work and quit starring already

.

Tommy-Man im glad I can take a break I don't know how much longer I could have taken Karmas whining.

_(Then he hears humming and turns around to see Jude mopping the floor with head phones on her ears humming)_

Jude-I candy coat and cover everything that I'm still hiding underneath.  
It's been a long time. It's been a long time.  
A thousand faces looking up at me hands are pointing ceiling oh what a feeling.  
I've got friends in highly low places  
I'll stand up push it and push it up, can't afford to lose now.  
I've got friends in highly low places  
I'll go inside when I wanna party, grab a girl and dance (don't touch me).

Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all

Girl, who taught you how to move like that?  
At this pace your at you're going way to fast.  
I, I saw you from across the room  
It's me versus every guy it's your choice you choose.

I've got friends in highly low places  
It's been a long time, it's been a long time  
And maybe baby you can rise above the rest and meet me yeah

Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all

Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all

You're worth losing my self esteem  
Your clever words mean nothing more to me than a lot I've heard in a movie  
You're worth losing my, losing my, losing my self esteem  
You're not worth putting myself in these situations

Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all

_(Jude finished singing just as she finished cleaning and took off her headphones and looked up startled to see Tommy just staring at her.)_

Jude-God I hate when people do that!!

Tommy-Do what? Take lunch breaks?

Jude-No when people just stand there without making any sounds

Tommy-Oh sorry about that I didn't mean to get off on the wrong foot my names Tommy.

Jude-Yea I know who you are you use to be in the boys attack right

Tommy-Yea don't remind me

Jude-(_chuckles_) Don't worry I wont my names Jude.

_(Then Darius comes out of his office to see Jude and Tommy talking)_

Darius-Jude! Get back to work.

Jude-_(saluting him and sarcastically saying)_Yes master

Darius-I heard that

Jude-Good_(she said under her breath)_ well ill see u around Tommy.

Tommy-Yea see you around.

_(Once Jude was out of sight and out of earshot Darius went up to Tommy)_

Darius-What was that about?

Tommy-Nothing we were just talking. _(Until you rudely interrupted)_

Darius-Better keep it that way look that girls going through a lot and she doest need anything else to mess her up.

Tommy-Like I said we were just talking. _(And with that Tommy walked away.)_

_**A/N I know its not the best yet but have faith its my first and it will get better this story is going to deal with some of the stuff I have gone through in my life and I thought it would be best if I wrote a story about it so here it is :D**_


End file.
